vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison
It's natural to want to run screaming. But I've got you in my clutches. In Real Life Poison is a member of the Mad Gear Gang from Final Fight, and openly a Male-to-Female transwoman (pre-op in Japan, post-op in the United States). Yes, she is transgender. Not a cis-gendered female, not a hermaphrodite. Deal with it. In later years, she's become the manager of sorts to Hugo the wrestler during the events of Street Fighter 3 and is a playable fighter in Street Fighter x Tekken. In VGCW Poison debuted on 2013-01-13, fighting veterans Chun Li, Tifa Lockhart and Lara Croft, as well as newcomers Carmen Sandiego and Gruntilda Winkybunion. She didn't do very well, getting pinned by Lara Croft. She performed better in a 6-woman tag-team match where she helped Chun Li and Cammy beat Tifa Lockhart, Lightning, and Terra Branford by pinning Terra. On the April 6th broadcast, she became the No. 1 contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship by winning a Fatal Four Way Elimination match against Tifa Lockhart, Sindel and Rinoa Heartilly. Before her title bout, Cammy fired a series of shots at Poison's gender. Poison wouldn't have any of that and in their fight proceeded to make her pay for her comments and defeat Cammy to gain her title, dismantling the British reign and bringing the belt back to Metro City. After that, Poison took a long break from ring action while her next challenger was decided via the Gurl Gamer #1 Contender Championship preferring to stay backstage while she had no matches booked. However, she showed up on the show in mid-May in a way she didn't want: by being found lying on the ground unconscious, a victim of an assault by Carmen Sandiego. A few weeks later, she would return into the ring to face the winner of the tournament, Princess Daisy. Despite her layoff, a pre-match interview showed that she clearly had no fear of the challenger. That fearlessness showed, as Poison quickly jumped back into ring action seamlessly almost 2 months after winning her title. The previously dominating Daisy seemed to have no answer for Poison's early flurry of hurricanranas and frankensteiners, coupled with a couple high-flying moves that left the crowd cheering. After her second Ghetto Blaster, Poison got the pin and retained her title. However, trouble was brewing on the horizon for Poison: the old champion, Carmen Sandiego, who had taken the first Gurl Gamer belt away with her after winning it, agreed to a winner-take-all contract with Bryn, who wanted to regain the title stolen by Sandiego. With the unification of both titles at stake, Poison entered the ring versus the Queen in Red on the Season 1 finale. Though the match was close, it was in Carmen's favor throughout and all Poison could do in the end was make Carmen work for it, as she walked away from the arena bereft of her title. Controversy Poison's debut came as a surprise to many viewers due to the fact that she is well known for being transgender. Many viewers claimed she didn't belong in the female division because she wasn't actually a cis gendered woman. As she entered the ring, spectators mocked her, telling her to go fight in the men's division. A few people complained about the audience not accepting her as a woman. Baz McMahon addressed the controversy by saying "I don't give a fuck" and riding away on a scooter. In April, Baz confirmed that all employees of the VGCW are given rigorous checkups, especially potential wrestlers for the Gurl Gamer division, confirming Poison's assurance that the Women's league is where she belongs. None dare ask follow-up questions. After winning the Gurl Gamer Championship, Security Guard B was told to re-examine Poison, due to shareholders and affiliates' growing concerns. Poison seemed compliant, though what actually happened during the examination was not seen. However, Guard B seemed quite disturbed when he went to report the results to Bryn McMahon, and indicated she "checked out" like Baz had said before, and that he "never wants to bring up this topic again" after being asked about it by Bryn. Bryn considered it to be good enough to reaffirm the results of Baz's examination. Record